The Story of Tea and Yugi
by Raelyn-Mage
Summary: My hikari has written a story and I have typed it...please read it please...


Hiya, This is Raelyn! Sorry about not updating My other stories...but yeah writer's block and extreme cases of homework overload prevents that! Besides this is a story written up by my Hikari, Cassandra Jade Tinnikis (aka Walking Sex)...seeing as she can't currently post I shall do so for her...and I will get around to updating very soon!

The Story of Tea and Yugi By Cassandra Jade Tinnikis

Chapter One- Love is in the...Smog

Tea and Yugi lived in Tokyo. There was a lot of smog. One day they were walking through the city, with little hearts in their eyes, when Yugi lost Tea in all of the smog. He cried.

Chapter Two- Yugi Dies

Yugi cried so much that his body dried out and he died. His hair detached itself from his body and went off in search of Tea.

Chapter Three- Yugi's Hair's Chances of Finding Tea

This is Yugi's hair's chances of finding Tea. ((a target with a dart on the ring of the last stripe))

Chapter Four- Meanwhile...

Meanwhile, Tea was looking for help from Duck...Duke Devilin.  
"Can you help me find Yugi?" she asked him.  
"No!" Duck..Duke Devilin slammed his door in her face. He was too busy drinking.

Chapter Five- I'm On A Never-Ending Quest to Save...That girl over there! No, not her...That, that one...Yeah, her...

Yugi's Hair traveled all through Tokyo, looking for its long-lost (well, five minute's lost) love. It asked everyone it saw, but no one had seen Tea. It then accidentally boarded a plane for Kinshasa. (It's in Africa)

Chapter Six- My Bologna Has A First Name...

When Yugi's Hair landed in Kinshasa, it asked an old lion:  
"Have you seen my Tea"  
"Yes, I did! I ate her just a while ago," it answered. "She tasted like bologna..."

Chapter Seven- Yugi's Hair's New Chances of Finding Tea

Chapter 1- 100, Chapter 2- 80, Chapter 3- 0, Chapter 4- 50, Chapter 5- 4, Chapter 6- 0

Chapter Eight- Psyche!

Yugi's Hair was crying, but the old lion said, "What her name was TEA! Like the drink...and she was kinda spongy"  
Everyone in Kinshasa laughed at Yugi's Hair, and it cried some more.

Chapter Nine- Ooooh, it's PURTY!

Tea was walking through Tokyo when she saw a cloud. "Wow! It's purty!" she said. "It looks like a Duke...I mean, a duck"  
While she was distracted, she boarded a plane and flew to Buenos Aires.

Chapter Ten- Hola, Amigos!

When Tea landed in Buenos Aires, she tried out her Espranglishese on the locals. "Ho-lah, my ah-mig-oes! Don-day esta my boyfriend-oh"  
They all laughed at her.  
"Ah, baka!" she screamed, unleashing the curse of the apricots on them. "Omae o Korosu"  
They laughed again,  
"Ay, basura..." she muttered and boarded a plane to Kinshasa (only because she can't read and thought it said 'Duke-Duck-Shaped-Cloud').

Chapter Eleven- AHHH! Watch out! EEEEEEE:groan:

Yugi's hair was bored, and it didn't want to look for Tea anymore. He boarded a plane to Las Vegas, but was attacked by a rabid rabbit.  
"Ahh!" he screamed, warning the other passengers. "Watch out! EEEEEE"  
The rabbit tore the red part out of his scalp, and Yugi's hair groaned in pain...

Chapter Twelve- Vegas, Baby!

Yugi's hair had never heard of Las Vegas before. As it searched the city in search of a doctor (the rabbit had fun with him), it found a casino and casually sauntered in. It was then blinded and deafened by the neons lights, beeps of slot machines, and screams of those who just lost millions playing roulette (it was Seto Kaiba.).

Chapter Thirteen- Leather Scented Blimps (DON'T ASK WHERE THE TITTLE CAME FROM...)

As Yugi's hair wandered around the casino, laughing at Seto Kaiba because he was now living in a box on welfare, it was suddenly assaulted with the sight of Mokuba Kaiba...gyrating...in a pink leather dress.  
"Mokuba? Gyrating?" it thought, and immediately imploded, exploded, imploded again, flew to Egypt, and impaled itself on a pyramid.

Yeah...I didn't write this...I merely typed it and am submitting it to you all! Please REVIEW...my hikari and I would greatly appreciate it... and if yoiu haven't read and review MY stories, please! 


End file.
